Gaius Conlan
'''Gaius Conlan '''was a shinobi of the Rock village who trained along with Maki and Bryne. Originally a pickpocket in the rock village he joined the shinobi academy due to his incredible stealth skills. Always being a friend with his gang allowed him to create a solid web of knowledge throughout the rock. This allowed him to hear about a plan to destroy Ylesse. Skyrocketing to the top of the academy with his group he was sent to the chunnin exam where he saw Morgan's death. Following in the footsteps of Tristan he denounced the shinobi, knowing that his days were numbered. His team joined Lobo and was involved in the murder of Konan. Due to his web of knowledge he was able to set up a time to kill Konan. He was around when Aeros ordered the death of Lao, a mission that completely failed, leading to Gaius's death. Childhood Gaius's parents were never a part of his life. He grew up on the streets as a member of a gang. He had to fight for his food at a young age. This caused him to become incredible at stealing and tricking. When his gang got busted by the police Gaius got arrested. He eventually got sponsored by the Conlan family which allowed Gaius to join the Shinobi academy. Despite this he was not fully adopted by the family, he only took on their name and they sent him food and money. This allowed him to keep his relationship with his gang and form a relationship with the shinobi's in particular Bryne and Maki. Chunnin Exam Much like the other top students of the villages Gaius was sent to the 49th Chunnin Exam. Before leaving his gang warned him that they heard rumors of an assassination happening at the chunnin. Nervous he went regardless, without telling any of his team. Him along with Bryne was eliminated from the tournament after a failed attack on Tristan. He watched the death of Morgan, realizing right away what the assassination was. He knew that the death and Ylessen war was planned causing him to denounce the rock early. Before leaving the Sound Village he approached Shiek about breaking Tristan out of prison. Lobo Once back to the rock village he officially left with his team. He sent his gang across Weyward to gather information and began to try to form a group against the masters. After hearing of Akali's death he joined Lobo. The group began to build momentum while he was there, and Gaius was at the mission to the Rain Village when Konan was killed. Gaius was with the group when Aeros gave the mission to kill Lao. Lao Assassination For the mission Gaius was positioned with Shulk, Zed, and Ibuki to hold the front gate. His job was to scout on reinforcements. When the Kennen, Shen reinforcements came Gaius tried to block them off from the foot soldiers with success. The groups were split long enough for Zed to kill Kennen. When Shen retreated to stop Gaius he found that Gaius was already dead, overwhelmed by the food soldiers. Category:Shinobi Category:Rock Category:Lobo